


A Discovery

by obscurelyscout



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurelyscout/pseuds/obscurelyscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odo experiences something new with Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Discovery

It was at the beginning of their new found relationship that he heard it.

He knew Bajorans were capable of it and he had even witnessed it once or twice. It was a common thing for Bajorans to do. However, nothing had prepared him for what had happened.

It was the end of a long day, Kira and Odo had just finished their shifts and retreated into Kira's quarters. The initial nervousness and doubt had ebbed in their relationship and they collapsed onto the sofa together. Kira wormed her way underneath Odo's arm, settling herself into a comfortable position on his chest. Odo leaned back into the corner of the sofa, taking Kira with him. They had no need for words, their time together was sufficient enough even if there was only silence.

His hand was mindlessly drawing patterns on her side. She hummed in return, her eyes closed as her body relaxed. He could feel the tension in her frame release as if her muscles were melting away. It was peace after hours of tireless service to the station.

Odo then felt her body began to vibrate. The sensation was gentle and calming. It was shortly followed by a quiet continuous rumbling. The sound escalated to a loud purr accompanied periodically with a quick clicking noise.

He froze, anxiously calling out, "Nerys?"

The sounds stopped and she pressed her smile into him, "Yes?"

"Are you...?"

"Yes."

Odo let out a soft chuckle and renewed his simple caresses. The thrumming returned. He knew Bajorans purred when they felt complete contentment. He had never heard Kira do this act before, it was mysterious to him. He never suspected she was even capable of it though he knew about Bajoran biology. Odo supposed it was her life of constant stress and pressure or perhaps her need to keep her emotions private. It filled him up with a bubbling giddiness to know this small moment with him made her reach a point of utter satisfaction.

He was soothed by her body's natural reaction, the buzz bringing his own body to a tranquil state. He began to hum along, lulled towards serenity.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second fic I have ever wrote. I'm not much of a writer to be honest. My first fic was embarrassing and this one is too. I wanted to make a series about Odo and Kira learning new things about each other as their trust grows in their relationship. Some biological like Bajoran purring (I love my aliens, well alien.) and others little personality things like Odo's love for trashy novels.


End file.
